


We are not in love.

by Lilo_93



Series: Skam one shots. [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Voor de bruiloft van zijn beste vriend heeft Even een lief nodig. En dan ontmoet hij Isak.Wat als de twee later gevoelens voor elkaar krijgen en hoe nep is het eigenlijk.





	We are not in love.

**Author's Note:**

> 1+1 = <3

**P.O.V Even.**

Nerveus kijk ik om mij heen. Ik wist het. Ik wist dat Mikael zich snel zou gaan verloven met Jonas. Het zat er aan te komen. En nu. Nu zit ik dus met een probleem want ik heb tegen Mikael gezegd dat ik een lief heb. Maar die heb ik dus duidelijk niet. Ik kan dus geen kant op. Ik staar voor mij uit. Dit gaat nooit werken. Die avond ben ik bij mijn moeder in restaurant aan het werken als ik hem zie. Een mooie jongen man. Hij zit daar met een andere jongen aan de tafel. Maar ze lijken niet zo gelukkig samen. Dan stapt de andere jongen boos weg en de mooie jongen heeft tranen in zijn ogen.

Ik stap op hem af. Ik ga tegenover hem zitten. Hij kijkt mij geschrokken aan. "Sorry, ik zal snel afrekenen." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "We waren dus verloofd en toen vertelde hij dat hij vreemd is gegaan en nu is het uit." Ik pak de hand van de jongeman vast. "Het komt allemaal wel goed. "En het stomme is, ik heb over een maand een bruiloft van mijn beste vriend Jonas die gaat trouwen en ik zou daar mijn lief mee naar toenemen." "Laten we samen gaan, gewoon als vrienden, ik speel jouw lief en jij de mijne." De jongeman kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Hoe bedoel je, volgens mij ben jij Isak, de beste vriend van Jonas, Mikael is mijn beste vriend en die trouwen dus." Isak kijkt mij vragend aan. "Dus wil jij mijn "Nep" lief zijn zodat we beide niet alleen komen naar die bruiloft". Isak glimlacht. "Graag."

We kijken elkaar aan. De rest van de avond praten we over allerlei dingen en verzinnen we hoe we het gaan aanpakken. Ondertussen eten en drinken we wat. Het is erg gezellig. We hebben echt een klik. Wel vreemd dat ik Isak nooit eerder heb ontmoet. "Kan het kloppen dat je een tijdje niet in Oslo hebt gewoond." "Dat is zeker waar, ik heb drie jaar in Wageningen voor mijn studie gewoond." "En dat ligt waar." "Nederland." "O okay." "Niet veel mensen kennen het hoor, ik heb daar ook Tom leren kennen, het was in het begin liefde op het eerste gezicht, het was het perfecte sprookje totdat ik een baan kreeg aangeboden in Oslo, Tom wil graag in Nederland blijven wonen maar dit kans, ik heb toen hem voorgesteld dat we ons zouden verloven en dan zouden we het wel zien." Ik knik. "Maar helaas ging hij vreemd, ik heb hem meerdere keren betrapt maar ik hou echt van hem."

Ik pak weer de hand van Isak vast en kus die. "Ik probeer alleen het perfecte vriendje te zijn." Isak lacht. Zijn lach is perfect. Wat als we echte lovers zouden zijn. Zo mag ik niet denken. Maar toch geef het een fijn gevoel in mijn buik. Twee weken later zijn we bij mij thuis. Ik heb Isak voorgesteld aan mijn lief. Jonas en Mikael waren verbaasd maar vonden het wel direct leuk. Vooral omdat de klik echt fijn is. Ik kijk naar Isak die op de bank in slaap is gevallen. We hebben een drukke dag gehad met de jongens.

Alle voorbereidingen. Ik heb een korte film gemaakt voor de jongens en ben die nu aan het afwerken. Ik wil Isak niet wakker maken. We zijn goede vrienden geworden maar ik merk dat Tom heel erg mist. Ik kan Tom niet vervangen. Ik zet mijn laptop weg en ga naast hem liggen op de bank en leg een deken over ons heen. Hij kruipt direct tegen mij aan en drukt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. Hoe zou het zijn. Een relatie met Isak. Soms vraag ik het mij af. Hoe zou het zijn om iemand thuis te hebben. Iemand die van je houd. Ik druk een kus op de wang van Isak en sluit mijn ogen.

Morgen beginnen we om 10 uur. Nog anderhalve week en dan is het sprookje van Jonas en Mikael. De dagen daarna gaan snel voorbij en ik begin te merken dat ik steeds meer gevoelens voor Isak krijg. Ik kijk naar de man die een pak past. Hij kijkt mij vragend aan. Ik steek een duim op. Hij is zo prachtig. Ik stap op hem af en sla mijn armen om zijn middel heen. Hij drukt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. "Bedankt dat je mij door de lastige periode sleept." Ik druk een kus op de haren van Isak en kijk hem verliefd aan.

"Ik ben blij met jouw." Als het de avond van het vrijgezelle feest is van Mikael begin echt te merken dat ik mezelf wel zou zien trouwen met Isak. Ik kijk naar Mikael. Die is onwijs gelukkig dat hij morgen met Jonas kan trouwen. Ik gun het die twee zo erg maar als morgen over is, dan is het ook over tussen mij en Isak. Ik wil er nu nog niet aan denken. Die nacht slaap ik amper. Isak slaapt bij Jonas. Ik wou dat Isak nu bij mij was.

 

**P.O.V Isak.**

Ik lig naast Jonas. "Hoe wist je dat Mikael de ware was?" "Ik denk dat hij gewoon in alles perfect is, het zijn die kleine momentjes die onze relatie zo special maken." "Kan je een soort van voorbeeld geven?" Jonas draait zich naar mij toe. "Een paar weken geleden had Mikael een klus in het buitenland en ik baalde heel erg, hij heeft toen voor elke dag dat hij niet bij mij zou zijn een brief geschreven." Dat moet echt bijzonder zijn. Het is bijzonder in mijn ogen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en denk aan Even. Hij laat mij speciaal voelen.

"Waarom viel je voor Even, want ik weet dat je veel van Tom hebt gehouden." "Even was er gewoon op het juiste moment, zijn karakter en ja ik weet dat hij soms heel erg down is maar dat maakt voor mij niks uit, ik geef zoveel om hem." "Je houd van hem." Ik knik. Jonas slaat zijn armen om mij heen en trekt mij tegen zijn borst aan. "Ik wist dat Even de ware voor je was, hoe jullie samen zijn, het is perfect Isak, jullie horen bij elkaar." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Hoe bedoel je dat." "Ik had het er gisteren nog met Mikael over, jullie vullen elkaar aan, het is die connectie die iedereen wel wilt hebben."

"Hij ziet mij Jonas, hij ziet de ware Isak." Ik pak de hand van Jonas vast. "Denk je dat Even en ik ooit gaan trouwen?" "Dat weet ik wel zeker, het zal heel klein zijn maar wel perfect voor jullie."Ik bloos. Ik zou dat echt geweldig vinden. Even en ik trouwen. Maar het zal nooit gebeuren want het is allemaal maar nep voor hem. Ik sluit mijn ogen. Nu ben ik weer bij Jonas. Hij is mijn beste vriend. Hij kent mij het beste. Ik denk terug aan een fijn moment van mij en Even. Het had geregend en wij moesten nog terug naar zijn huis. Dus halverwege het lopen zijn we bij een bushokje gaan schuilen.

Hij had zijn armen om mijn middel geslagen en mijn wang gekust. Zijn handen door mijn haren. Mijn lippen op mijn mond. Volgens hem moesten we oefenen met zoenen. Het was perfect. Het was romantisch. Het was alles waar ik zo naar verlangde. Het was speels en lief. Ik hou van Even. Dat weet ik nu wel zeker want alles wat hij doet. Het is lief en speciaal. Ik kan mij geen leven zonder hem voorstellen. Het zou raar zijn als we elkaar na morgen niet meer zien. Het zou mijn hart breken. Ik stap uit bed en loop naar het balkon. Ik pak mijn mobiel en check of Even nog een berichtje heeft gestuurd. 

_Isak, okay dit gaat raar klinken maar ik mis je heel erg, het voelt raar om jouw nu niet naast mij te hebben, ik zie je morgen weer x jouw Even._

Ik lees het bericht nog een paar keer. Hij mist mij. Hij kan niet zonder slapen. Hij houd van mij. Dat weet ik nu wel zeker. Maar wat als dit bij het neppe hoort. Dan ben ik hem morgen echt kwijt. Een leven zonder Even zou voor mij onmogelijk zijn. Ik heb hem nodig. Ik heb die speciale momenten met hem nodig. Het knuffelen. Het zoenen. Als hij terugkomt van een lange dag filmen en dan bij mij op de bank kruipt. Het is speciaal. We wonen tijdelijk samen omdat het appartement wat van mij en Tom is nu te koop staat en ik geen andere woonplek zo snel kon vinden. Even stelde voor dat ik bij hem tijdelijk kon wonen. Er is niks fijner dan naast elkaar wakker worden. Als het soms koud is kruipt hij helemaal tegen mij aan. Zijn armen om mijn middel. Zijn lippen tegen mijn wang. Alles van zo moment is fijn. 

Ik doe mijn mobiel weg en besluit dat het beter is dat ik ga slapen. Ik kruip tegen Jonas aan. Morgen kan of mijn hart sneller kloppen of breekt mijn hart in zoveel stukken dat ik het niet overleef. Ik kan het niet aan als het echt nep is voor hem. Wat we hebben is meer dan nep. Dat besef ik mij nu ook wel. We zijn een echt stel. Ook als we samen koken. Even vind het fijn om te koken. Dus als we koken. Dan koken we samen. Laatst hadden we pizza gemaakt. Het ging mis maar het was de perfecte avond voor ons twee. Het was romantisch maar die avond heb ik Even echt leren kennen. Elke keer laat hij mijn hart sneller kloppen en daar word ik oprecht blij van. 

**P.O.V Even**

Ik word wakker van de wekker die ik direct tegen de muur aan smijt. Ik heb zo slecht geslapen. Mijn gedachten zaten de hele nacht bij Isak. Ik kan hem niet kwijt raken. Ik ga rechtop zitten en staar voor mij uit. Na vandaag is alles over. Na vandaag ben ik weer alleen. Na vandaag is er geen liefde meer tussen mij en hem. Ik schud mijn hoofd en loop naar de keuken. Ik bedoel onze keuken. We brengen er veel tijd door. Vooral omdat Isak het fijn vind om aan de keukentafel te zitten. Soms zitten we beide met werk aan de tafel. Hij met dossiers die hij moet doorlezen en ik met tekenwerk voor een nieuwe les. Ik ben media docent op mijn oude school. De school waar ik ooit Isak ook heb ontmoet. Maar dat is jaren geleden. Ik ga aan de tafel zitten met mijn mok koffie. Over 3 uur moet ik klaar staan bij de kerk. En dan is er direct na een receptie en vanavond het grote feest en daarna is het dag liefde. 

Ik ben bezig met mijn pak als Mikael binnen stapt. "Hoe is het Even?"Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Even wil je eerlijk tegen mij zijn." Ik kijk Mikael verbaasd aan."Isak en jij zijn in het echt geen lovers he." "Hoe bedoel je dat nou weer." "Ik ken je al wat langer dan vandaag en het viel mij gewoon op." "Je hebt gelijk Mikael, ik heb Isak het voorstel gedaan omdat het uit was met zijn verloofden." "En nu heb jij echte gevoelens voor Isak." "Ja dat heb ik maar het word toch niks." "Wat bedoel je daar mee." "Zoals ik het zeg, het gaat nooit tussen ons werken." "Even, hij houd van je, ik heb net met Jonas zitten bellen en het viel hem ook al op." "Wat valt op." "Dat jullie beide wel van deze dag willen genieten maar het ook weer niet zo fijn vinden." Ik ga op de tafel zitten. "Ik had nooit verwacht dat ik weer verliefd zou worden, vooral niet na mijn laatste relatie." Mikael gaat naast mij zitten. "Ik geef om je Even, en ik weet dat jij en Isak samen zullen zijn, het is voorbestemd Even." Ik leg mijn hoofd op de schouder van Mikael. De deur gaat open en ik zie Jonas en Isak staan. Isak heeft tranen in zijn ogen. Ik stap direct op hem af en trek hem in mijn armen. "Please even, laat mij nooit alleen." "Ik laat je nooit alleen lief." Isak kijkt mij aan. Ik kus hem. Ik kus hem met alle liefde die in mij zit. Ik zie hoe jonas en mikael naar ons kijken. "Nu kunnen we echt genieten van onze bruiloft." 

De rest van de dag gaat super snel voorbij. Mikael en Jonas hebben een sprookje en ik ook. Ik kijk naar de man die zijn armen om mijn middel heeft geslagen. Hij kust mijn mond. "Dansen lief." Ik knik. We dansen. We lachen. We genieten. Het is nu ook ons momentje. Isak pakt mijn hand vast. We kijken naar onze handen. "Nooit meer alleen." Ik knik. Dan word het boeket gegooid. Om 1 of andere reden mag ik niet meedoen maar als Isak het boeket vangt rent hij direct naar mij toe. Ik vang hem op. Hij kust mijn mond en laat het boeket vallen. "Wij gaan ooit trouwen." "Dat klopt lief." We zoenen. Ik hoor mensen klappen. Ik zet Isak weer op de grond. Hij pakt mij hand en trekt mij mee naar het balkon. Ik sla mijn armen van achter om hem heen. "Eindelijk word mijn grootste droom waar." "Welke droom lief." "De droom van mij en jouw." Ik draai hem om. "Het was liefde op het eerste gezicht voor mij Even, ik meen dat serieus, Ik hou van je." "Ik hou ook zoveel van jouw Isak, de tijd stond stil toen ik jouw zag." Ik kus zijn mond. Hij slaat zijn armen om mijn nek heen. We zoenen. Ik trek hem mee naar het bankje wat op het balkon staat. Hij gaat wijdbeens op mijn schoot zitten en pakt mijn gezicht vast. "Door jouw ben ik weer in de liefde gaan geloven lief." De tranen stromen over mijn wangen.Ik sla mijn armen om mijn middel heen. Zo blijven we de rest van de tijd zitten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ik weet niet of ik elke dag een tekst kan plaatsen omdat ik nogal een druk prive leven heb. Hier de eerste. Veel lees plezier. De volgende zal zaterdag of zondag online staan.


End file.
